Part 1:Moonlit Sapphire
by Kat Davi
Summary: It's Hermione's final year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. All seventh years are sent to the USA. And what's the deal with this muggle play? A Hermione and Draco Fic! RR! COMPLETE! sniffles Done with the first part of my trilogy!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's POV  
  
The matured figure of Hermione Granger stood on the platform of Platform 9 ¾. Hermione smiled faintly as she turned to see Ron and Harry fall through the barrier. She watched as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny followed suit.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled the four into a bear hug. "Have a good term! I'm sure you three will have a rather interesting year," Mrs. Weasley said, letting them go. Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged brief glances. The last time Mrs. Weasley had told them that they had experienced the TriWizard Tournament, which didn't turn out so well.  
  
The whistle blew, and they all jumped. Hermione grabbed her trunk and heaved it onto the train, followed by her friends. She stopped at the first compartment and turned to explain to the others.  
  
"I have to give the prefects their information," she explained quickly.  
  
Ron nodded. "I'll take your trunk back," he offered and grabbed the trunk's handle.  
  
Hermione hesitated before speaking. "Err. I have to stay in this compartment," she stated and flushed. She noticed the look of Ron's disappointment as she slid open the compartment door. She bent over to pick up her trunk when she heard a drawling voice.  
  
"Granger."  
  
She froze and closed her eyes. Hermione looked up, her brown eyes locking with the stony gray eyes, which belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
She glared at him before speaking. "Tell me you're not the Head Boy!" she exclaimed, not being able to hide her exasperation.  
  
Malfoy simply smirked and said, "If I did I'd be lying." Malfoy was leaning against the window, his forearms resting on his knees, which he had lazily pulled up close to his body.  
  
Hermione whipped around as eight fifth years shuffled into the compartment. Hermione didn't even know their names. She had been absent during the sorting when she was in her third year, four years ago. She had been with Harry and Ron in the Hospital Wing, after Harry's experience with the dementor.  
  
They all sat down whenever Draco stood to make room. Hermione cleared her throat, noticing the Slytherin prefects rolling their eyes. "You will have to patrol the aisle every few minutes to make sure that there is no havoc or magic taking place," she lectured. Malfoy remained silent as Hermione continued with her instructions.  
  
Hermione watched as the prefects left. Remembering that she still hadn't put away her luggage, she glanced at the storage rack seeing as her trunk had already been put away. She turned to look at Malfoy quizzically though he showed no signs of moving. He had gone back to his lazy position on the seat to her left.  
  
Hermione sighed and plopped down on the seat opposite his. She frowned and curled up into a ball. She stared at the floor, avoiding Malfoy's intent gaze. She looked up as Ginny entered carrying an orange ball of fur. Ginny smiled but frowned at Malfoy. "Crookshanks was terrorizing Pig so I thought that I should bring him back to you," she explained. The cat looked up and jumped onto the space beside Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and patted Crookshanks. Malfoy snorted and sneered. "Pig? What kind of a name is Pig?" Malfoy chortled. Ginny simply rolled her eyes and left, sliding the door shut.  
  
Crookshanks purred happily, jumping onto Malfoy's lap and rubbing up against his chest.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Looks like your cat has a thing for me Granger," he said, smirking to himself. He watched as surprise dawned on Granger's face. 'Heh. I've got her startled.' He thought to himself. Hermione seemed to have noticed her mistake and quickly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do I have to spend the whole bloody journey with you?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
He pulled a note from his pocket and unfolded it. "According to this. yes, you do. Though I hate to be in the presence of a filthy mudblood," he drawled, though he ended up regretting the last part. He watched as Hermione's face flushed in anger.  
  
Hermione stood and glared at him. "I can't believe you! What is it with you and blood? You're such a stupid git!" She yelled.  
  
Draco frowned and looked down. "Sorry Hermione," he apologized in a low whisper. 


	2. Chapter One

************************************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione could not believe her ears. Draco had apologized and had been polite enough not to use her surname. She slowly sat down as the compartment door slid open.  
  
A rather pointed face poked in to look at them. Hermione turned away as she recognized the squashed face of Pansy Parkinson, or formerly known as Cow. "Drakiekins, I heard yelling," she cooed before her gaze rested on Hermione. "What's she doing here?" Pansy asked, her nostrils flaring.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco's innocent expression turned into a scowl. "She's the Head Girl, and stop calling me that!" he said irritably.  
  
"Fine." Pansy said and pursed her lips. She slowly exited, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The two played wizards' chess for most of the trip. Hermione had won six games, had lost two, and had stalemate twice. Draco had been rather annoyed with this, because he had not laid off on any of the games.  
  
Draco got up, leaving Hermione to put away the set. He walked up to the engineer. Upon opening his mouth, the engineer spoke.  
  
"Ten minutes 'til Hogwarts," the man grunted.  
  
Draco shut his mouth and retreated back to his compartment. "We'll be there in ten minutes. I guess we'd better change," he said, pulling his trunk and her trunk from the storage.  
  
"Thanks," he heard her mumble as she rummaged in her trunk for her robes.  
  
He watched as a photograph fluttered onto the floor. "What's this?" he asked and looked at it. It was a nonmoving picture of a couple.  
  
Hermione looked up and tucked a straightened lock of hair behind her ear. "They're my parents," she answered and proceeded to charm a blanket to hover in midair, for privacy. Draco nodded and put the photograph back into her trunk.  
  
He began taking off his shirt when he heard Hermione. "Draco-Malfoy? Why are you acting so weird?" He heard her ask.  
  
He buttoned up his shirt and finished his dressing before answering. "What do you mean?" He returned the question with a sly grin.  
  
He heard her hesitate before she answered. "N-never mind," she answered.  
  
"Are you done, Granger?" Draco asked as he stored his clothes in his trunk. He heard the sound of a muffled yes. He flicked his wand and the blanket fell revealing a startled Granger in a double headlock from Crabbe and Goyle. "Vincent! Gregory! Get the bloody hell off of her!" he shouted. Draco watched as his cronies let go before shuffling out of the compartment.  
  
Draco walked over to Granger, slightly worried. "Are you ok?!?!" he asked.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione watched him carefully. Why was he acting so weird? "My neck hurts a bit," she answered rubbing her neck. She frowned in confusion as Malfoy ushered her into her seat.  
  
"You should lay down," he almost ordered.  
  
Hermione looked at his seat. Both of their trunks, Crookshanks, and some junk now filled his seat.  
  
"Where are you going to sit?" she asked. She smiled as Malfoy frowned. "You can sit with me," she answered her own question.  
  
Malfoy sat down and left plenty of room for Hermione. Hermione laid down, her head closest to the door.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Thanks, Kerbi, for the help. I really stink at reading over my work as I often miss my own mistakes!  
  
************************************************************ 


	3. Chapter Three

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The trip had passed quickly. Their stuff was already put away when the train stopped. They stepped out into the rain and quickly made their way to a half full carriage. Upon entering, he had figured out why had chosen this particular carriage. There sat Potty and Wheezy. He scowled and sat down as Hermione closed the door.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"What's he doing here?" Ron asked coldly as he narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Well let's see, Ron. He's a seventeen year old wizard who needs his schooling," she answered. She watched as Harry and Ron backed off. 'Good.' She thought. 'Now I don't have to hear them bicker.'  
  
They all leapt from the carriage and were soon seated at their house tables.  
  
Dumbledoore stood at the end of the sorting. "Will the Heads and the Prefects please come forward?" Dumbledoore asked.  
  
The ten students all crowded around the staff table, and Dumbledoore spoke again.  
  
"My Prefects. You will have a lot to do while the Heads are away." Dumbledoore watched them exchange confused glances before continuing. "There will be no quidditch this year as all the seventh years will be in the United States of America."  
  
Hermione became overjoyed. "Everyone will be in pairs. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you two will be a pair. The rest of the seventh years will be paired up randomly." He finished and turned to all of the students. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Dumbledoore turned back to the ten students and smiled, his eyes twinkling from behind his half moon spectacles. "Come with me," he said and led them out of the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledoore stopped at a painting of a phoenix. "You may choose your password. I need to take the prefects to their homes," Dumbledoore said and left them behind.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Filibuster's Fireworks?" she asked him. Draco nodded and climbed into the portrait hole. Hermione followed and gasped at the awesome sight. The main colors in the room were black, silver, and gold; the second colors of the houses. There were two armchairs and a couch. They all sported the same colors. There were tapestries, pictures, and a whole wall dedicated to books.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco watched as Hermione ran over to the books, happily skimming her finger over the spines. Draco looked around and saw an owl. He took the letter from its beak and read the letter aloud.  
  
".You will be attending a muggle high school in Kansas City, Missouri. You will be gone for the first half of your school year. You will be living with a squib couple. This will be an enjoyable experience. Albus Dumbledoore."  
  
Draco looked down as two plates of food appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I guess this is our dinner," he said and folded up the letter. Hermione left the books and sat down on the couch. Draco waited for Hermione to start eating before he did. Finally, he began eating his chicken.  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione momentarily. "I did it because this is our last year, and I'm sick of it all," he said. He studied Hermione's confused look. 'How adorable.' He realized his thought and quickly banished the thought. 'Malfoys do not think muggle borns.err.mudbloods are adorable!' He was snapped back to reality when he heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What you asked me on the train.about my acting weird," he answered. Hermione nodded and went back to her treacle tart.  
  
Draco blinked. He had just lied to Hermione. Well. he had lied to her many times. This was different though. He had actually felt guilty. He shrugged it off quickly.  
  
Hermione finished and stood as the remains of her food disappeared. He frowned, noticing there was only one bathroom. Hermione went into her room and came out minutes later. Draco looked up and studied Hermione. She was wearing a periwinkle blue bathrobe that reached just above her knees. He blinked as Hermione caught his eye. He quickly turned his attention away from her. Hermione slipped into the bathroom, leaving him alone.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione sighed happily as she slipped into the warm, scented water. In just a few days she would be going to the United States.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and quietly slipped into her room. She came back out, a book in her hands. She looked up at Draco, slightly surprised to see him reading. She sat down in one of the armchairs, seeing as Draco was sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked peering at him over the edge of her book.  
  
"Greek mythology." he muttered in reply. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Muggles. they just don't get it," she heard him mutter. She glared at him before he beckoned her over. Hermione sighed and walked over to the couch. After sitting she pulled her legs up, placing her book in her lap.  
  
"What?" "Is that not a Winged Horse?" he asked, pointing to an illustration of a large horse with bird like wings.  
  
"It is." she answered. "Then why don't the muggles make it easy for themselves and use winged horse instead of 'Pegasus'?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"It's because there is a constellation in the sky called Pegasus," she explained.  
  
Malfoy turned the page. "I'll get my bath in the morning," he said as he studied the description of the centaur.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hours passed and Draco heard the even breathing of sleep. Draco turned and beheld Hermione in her sleeping state. She wore black shorts and a white tank top for pjs.  
  
He stood and carefully lifted her in his arms. Draco steadily took her into her room and easily sat her in a chair. He then pulled back the silver sheets and comforter of her bed before picking Hermione back up. He gently laid her down and covered her up. He lingered watching her sleep peacefully. 'She looks so innocent.and beautiful.' He thought. He quickly shook his head and left. Malfoys did not feel that way for filth like that. 'She's not filth you stupid git! She's the first person who has ever been nice to you!' Well then, I'll just have to change her attitude.  
  
In his frustration with himself, he slammed the door and disappeared into his room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione woke with a start at the sound of the door slamming. 'How did I get here?' she questioned her memory. The last thing she remembered was reading the same line over and over, not being able to take her mind off of how Draco had acted on the train. She guessed she had fallen asleep. Draco must have brought her up. No one else could have. She sighed and fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Thanks Meg!  
  
********************************************** 


	4. Chapter Four

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco awoke as soon as light filtered into his room. He opened his eyes and flung the sheets and comforter off of him.  
  
He quickly laid out some clothes, not bothering to put on anything over his black boxers. He left his room and went into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione woke up with yet another start. She looked at her clock and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Eleven thirty?!?!" She quickly got up and put on some clothes. She hastily pulled her hair up into a loose bun and fled out of her room.  
  
What happened next was only a blur. All she could remember was Draco and a sharp paint in her forehead.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. He had left his clothes in his room. Looked up seeing Hermione turning the corner. He felt Hermione's forehead collide with his as they crashed into each other. He fell backwards, banging his head off of the floor.  
  
Draco looked up with a scowl seeing her laying on the floor in front of him. She was massaging her forehead. He got up and towered over her, his hand over the tucked in part of his towel.  
  
"Stupid mudblood. Watch where you are going," he scolded, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up. "Are you ok?" he asked rather annoyed. He had asked his question twice in less than twenty-four hours, but they seemed completely different.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione sat up, her hand cradling her head.  
  
"I. I think. Oh God, what a bloody headache," she muttered before her eyes met his. "What did you call me?" she asked threateningly, bringing herself up to her full height. The sad thing was that she was only 5'8 and he was 6'1.  
  
Draco sneered. "I called you a filthy, disgusting, ugly, know-it-all, MUDBLOOD!" he spat. Tears of anger sprung to her eyes as she pulled her hand back to slap him.  
  
Hermione swung her hand forward, but she yelped when he grabbed her hand. He tightened his grip, nearly crushing her hand in his anger. Her eyes widened as she saw a hungry gleam in his eyes. Only thinking of one thing to do, she brought her knee up to the one place he was vulnerable.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco's eyes widened as pain shot through him. He let go of her hand and dropped to the floor. He heard Hermione run, and he cursed himself before standing. He went to his room, glad that he had kept a firm hold on his towel. He groaned as he sat down. 'Why did I call her that?' He heard a sly voice in the back of his mind. It's part of the Malfoy charm. You enjoyed seeing her in pain! 'No I didn't I didn't mean to hurt her!' Then why was she so frightened when she looked into your eyes?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Meg: It's good to have a reviewer! Don't worry! I'll update everyday. If I don't it's either because I'm grounded or I'm being EXTREMELY lazy!  
  
********************************************** 


	5. Chapter Five

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione sat in her designated compartment, one of her hands tucked into her pocket. It was finally the day that the seventh years would be going to America. She and Malfoy had been avoiding eachother ever since their fight. It would not have been possible anyway. She had spent those remaining days in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Her brown eyes shot up and briefly rested on Draco. She looked away as he sat down beside her. She began to focus on the nails of her exposed hand. Unconsciously, she brought her left hand out of her pocket to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco flinch. He had obviously seen her heavily bandaged hand. She had refused Madam Promphrey as she believed that her hand should heal on its own.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco stared in shock at Hermione's hand. Ha he really hurt her that badly? A sudden thought entered his mind. 'She deserved it Draco!' He became frustrated. 'She didn't deserve it. I'm the on who called her a mudblood!' He angrily thought to himself. 'You were speaking the truth when you told her that!'  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you.. Physically or mentally," he apologized. He watched her study him before sighing.  
  
"Apology accepted," she said, and they both looked up as the door slid open.  
  
Potter came in with Mandy Brocklehurst, and Weasley came in with Lisa Turpin. Both girls belonged to the Ravenclaw house. Draco noticed they were also very pretty.  
  
Draco scowled at Potty and Wheezy's good fortune. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
Wheezy seemed to growl as he answered. "Making sure that you are treating Hermione respectably!" Wheezy explained haughtily.  
  
"Who says I'm not? What would you know? You're too busy drooling all over her to even notice!" he calmly said, his eyes were glinting with anger.  
  
At this Lisa arched an eyebrow towards Wheezy who had just turned beet red. "I do not," he muttered. Draco gritted his teeth. "You're lying. The whole school knows," he spat back.  
  
Wheezy growled. "As if you don't lie Malfoy!" He murmured loud enough for only Malfoy to hear.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It looked as if Malfoy was going to pounce on Ron. Out of instinct, Hermione grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and pulled him back. They all sat in silence, but they all jumped when the door slid open.  
  
The food trolley woman looked in and smiled. "Hello dears. Professor Dumbledoore has asked me to make sure that every pair of students should be in their correct seating arrangement," she said before turning to Ron, Lisa, Harry, and Mandy. "Off you go!" she said and shooed them out. The woman stopped and turned around to face Hermione and Draco. "Have a nice day!" She said brightly and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco looked to Hermione, and he glanced at her hand. His light brows knitted together in confusion when he saw the purple tinge coming from her bandages. Her skin was turning purple!  
  
"Hermione!" he grabbed her arm and began to take he bandages off. He noticed Hermione's wincing so he softened his grip on her arm.  
  
He removed the bandages, exposing her purple tinted hand. Draco examined it, glad that Hermione had not protested. "It was wrapped too tight," he stated. His gray eyes lifted and met her brown eyes. Draco looked down and touched the top of her hand. She jumped and he frowned. He sandwiched her hand between his and looked up.  
  
"I am so sorry," he whispered.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Hermione broke the silence by speaking.  
  
"Do you know a spell to heal it? I was never interested in healers," she said and watched as her hand returned to its normal color.  
  
Draco nodded and placed a spell on her hand, which immediately ceased the pain and mended the bones and muscles.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Wake me up when we get to the airport," she said and easily fell asleep.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was not long before Hermione unconsciously began to tilt towards him. Her head gently fell to rest on his should, and Draco smiled inwardly. It was the only way he knew to conceal his emotions. His eyes widened as she snuggled up to him, her head resting against his neck. It was actually quite comfortable.  
  
Draco knew that Hermione had no idea that she was snuggling up to him. He too fell asleep, his head resting sideways atop her head.  
  
Draco awoke as the train began to slow. He looked down and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully.  
  
He shrugged her off regretfully and mumbled, "We're here."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione awoke confused. She looked at Malfoy thoughtfully. He seemed rather uncomfortable. Hermione frowned at this and stood.  
  
All they were required to bring were their wands. Their parents had already sent their things to America. All of the students looked rather different in their muggle clothing. Hermione stepped off the train and smiled. "Only flying and one more train ride to go," she said, mainly to herself.  
  
Malfoy came up behind her and smirked. "I still think a broom is better," he said.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Meg: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update everyday! I just don't have that many reviews.(  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: Thanks! It took forever to think it up! Yay! Hermione is talking to Draco again! (  
  
Kelly: I love my reviewers! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~What will it be like in America? What's going on with Draco? What are the squibs like in America? Why so few reviews? ~~~~~~~~~~ (Keep reviewing guys!)  
  
********************************************** 


	6. Chapter Six

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The journey was uneventful except for the fact that they stopped many times to drop people off. Draco and Hermione were now getting off the bus that had dropped them off at their temporary home.  
  
It was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor. This house was two stories high, with an attic. It had flowerbeds and everything. It wasn't as large as his home. His home had four floors, twelve bathrooms, twelve extremely large bedrooms, a ballroom, dining room, a large kitchen, and everything. From what Draco could see, this mansion was half the size of his manor, but only because this mansion had a considerably large garden behind it.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was shocked. The place was two times bigger than her home. It was late, and both of them were tired. They headed towards the mansion and Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and there stood a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. This woman had shoulder length, jet-black hair that was straitened. She smiled and whipped around.  
  
"Daniel! They're here!" she yelled. She turned around and grinned. "Come in! Come in! You must be exhausted!"  
  
Hermione smiled cheerfully and walked in, followed by Malfoy. Hermione heard hurried footsteps and saw a man jogging towards them. The man, who was obviously Daniel, was around the same age as the woman; maybe a year older. He had dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes. "Hello, I'm Daniel, and this is my lovely wife Raven," he said. Raven blushed at this.  
  
"You must be Draco and Hermione. I'll show you to your rooms," Raven said and led them of.  
  
Raven took Draco to his room first. Draco's room consisted of a bed (with a green comforter, of course), a closet, a branched off bathroom, a desk and a mirror, a chair, a stereo system, a laptop, and a television set. In the corner was a terrarium, which held a gardener snake.  
  
Raven then led Hermione to Hermione's room. It consisted of a large canopy bed with a rustic red comforter and golden, silk sheets. The room had a large vanity, a few shelves of books, a bathroom that branched out, a mirror, a desk, her entertainment system, and a closet.  
  
Raven bent down and whispered in Hermione's ear. "The real library is upstairs and to the right. You can't miss it," she whispered.  
  
Hermione hugged Raven and smiled. "Thank you so much for letting us stay with you!" she thanked her.  
  
"My pleasure, Hermione. We need some teenagers around here," Raven said and left Hermione.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco lay down after a thorough inspection of his closet. All of the clothing was new. They were all muggle clothes. He even had a considerable amount of American muggle money. Tomorrow he was attending a muggle high school. How could he sink any lower?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kelly Ireland: Really? This is the first Draco and Hermione fic you've ever read? If you like them, check out my favorites! They're cool!  
  
Katie: Thanks for R/Ring! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kuramaismine: I'm glad you like it! This is my first fic!  
  
A.L. Lorraine: Don't worry! I'm going to continue! I'll update everyday unless I'm being lazy! I live in the USA too. My aunt lives in Kansas City, Missouri! Hehehe!  
  
Don't forget to read and review!  
  
********************************************** 


	7. Chapter Seven

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was finishing up when she looked at the clock. Twenty minutes until the bus would arrive. That gave her time to eat breakfast.  
  
She stole one last glance at the mirror. She had conquered her bushy hair and now it gently sloped over her shoulders. It was completely straight, emphasizing the natural, blonde highlights that used to be hidden in her mass of hair. With help from Raven, she had added a light coat of makeup to her face. She wore a white t-shirt that sported the Tristate Eagle Athletic Department logo. With that, she wore light denim hip huggers, which ended in bellbottoms.  
  
Hermione smiled and jogged into the dining room. Malfoy was already seated. He was wearing tan cargos and a large, rust red t-shirt. He gad spiked his hair to perfection. Hermione sat down and studied Daniel who was eating in silence. He was reading The Wizard's Word. It was a variation of the Daily Prophet. Raven came in and set Hermione's plate down.  
  
"Morning Hermione! Do you like bacon?" Raven asked as Hermione sat down.  
  
"Very much, thank you!"  
  
Daniel looked up and smiled. "The bus will take you into the city. You will be attending North Kansas City High," he said with a large grin.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco finished his breakfast and looked up at Hermione. He stared at her in awe. She looked hot! He banished his thought and dropped his dishes off in the kitchen. He came back out.  
  
"We'd better go Hermione," he called.  
  
Hermione looked up and stood. Hermione slung her duffel bag over her should. "Thanks for breakfast, Raven!" She called. Draco swung his book bag over his shoulder, and they quickly exited.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione and Draco stood in the principal's office as they were enrolled. "Since you'll only be here for half of the year, you will not be taking grades. I was told that your school does not have any academic classes," said Principle Dawson. "You will be taking classes such as drama, athletics, and you will be in clubs. Any questions?" the man asked. Both of them shook their heads no. "You will betaking the same classes together. P.E., Drama, and Chorale. We are having a musical this year and the chorale will be having a special event as well. You may sign up for clubs if you wish." he lectured.  
  
They both left and Draco was very disgruntled.  
  
"I have to sing? I have to be in a musical? This is stupid!" he complained.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be in chemistry. It's a lot like potions and I'd like to be in Math!" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione noticed a lot of giggling girls try to sidle up to Draco, and Hermione found out that many guys kept glancing at her. Smiling! Principle Dawson called them to his office again telling them that it would be best if they joined the dance club. They would be dancing in the musical. They found out that they were to be in a play called Moonlit Sapphire. It was set in the late sixteen hundreds. It was about an enchantress who fell in love with a man. The man's father hated the enchantress. The man loved her back, but in the end the enchantress was burned at the stake for accused witchcraft.  
  
It was no surprise that they both landed the lead roles in the play. Hermione was to be Demeter, the enchantress, and Draco was to be Alonzo, the handsome lover.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco approached Hermione after school. Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book.  
  
"Erm. Hermione?" he asked hesitantly. Hermione looked up and closed her book.  
  
"Yes?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Could you help me with my lines?" he asked with a sheepish grin.  
  
Raven and Daniel peeked in at them as they practiced. Daniel smirked.  
  
"I can't believe it. They're in the same play that we were in when we were in school," he said.  
  
Raven smiled. "I hated you back then. We're opposite to them. I was the rich one, and my dad hated you. I was popular, and you were a rebel in school. That play was what brought us together," Raven said. She kissed Daniel and skipped down the hall.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chelsea: Draco and Hermione fics are my favorite too! Ginny and Draco come second!  
  
Meg: Ah yes! My faithful reviewer! Lol. I didn't write much about them being in school. Just a few tidbits.  
  
Chach-A-Lot: Ah.I know I know. I've been known to spell Dumbledoore wrong! See? I did it again! To all you people who know that my grammar and spelling stinks, thanks for telling me. Though I'm bound to keep making the same mistakes! Hehe!  
  
Deangel: Don't worry! Once I get to chapter nine I might so down as I haven't typed up the chapters after chapter eight yet! I'm already working on the sequel! Hehehe! I'll try to update everyday! I promise. Even if its an annoying AN!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing guys! Special thanks to Meg! You're my top reviewer! I recommend that if you finish reading this chapter then you should check out all the stories in my favorites! My favorite is Troubled Waters!  
  
********************************************** 


	8. Chapter Eight

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
A week had passed since their first day in school. The show was still at least three weeks away. Raven and Daniel tried to find ways to get Hermione and Draco together.  
  
On a Saturday night, Hermione and Draco were practicing in the library. "M'lady, may I have this dance?" Draco bowed and took Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione put the back of her hand to her forehead and looked away as if she were about to swoon. "M'lord, I am quite fatigued from tonight's activities," she answered.  
  
"Just one dance?" he pleaded.  
  
Hermione gave in. "Only one. I suppose I could dance once more," she said, getting rather close to Draco.  
  
They began to waltz, striking conversation.  
  
"May I ask your name, M'lady?" he asked.  
  
"You are a strange one. Why ask so many questions when women are not to speak?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I believe women should be able to speak their mind," he said softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled. "You may call me Demeter," she answered.  
  
"Ah. beautiful name. So you were named after the goddess of love. Are you an immigrant?" he asked.  
  
Hermione hesitated before speaking. "You could say that," she said carefully.  
  
Draco smiled as they continued to dance.  
  
"May I have the honor of kissing the most beautiful woman in this room?"  
  
Hermione smirked. "May I have the honor of kissing the only polite man in this room?" she asked in return.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Draco leaned forward but did not kiss her. Raven stood in protest.  
  
"Oh come on Draco! You're going to have to kiss her for the play! You'll have to make it believable!" Raven said.  
  
Daniel nodded in agreement while Hermione tried not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should practice?" Daniel suggested. Hermione giggled as Draco blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Raven sighed, "Oh yes, why don't you invite everyone from your classes over? You can have a costume party. A masquerade? Perhaps? If someone needs an outfit they can contact us, we could help them out with costumes," Raven announced.  
  
Draco looked up. "We're allowed to have a party?"  
  
Daniel nodded. Draco whooped, and Hermione cheered out loud.  
  
**********************************************  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: That's what I thought. I thought that the first couple chapters were boring! Heck! I've already started the sequel and I haven't even finished typing all this up! Hehehe! Troubled Waters is my all time favorite!  
  
Meg: Wow, I guess Trouble Waters is really popular. Gee, hope I get a ton of reviews like all my favorite stories get! I also notice that my chapters are rather short. Oh well. They'll be longer in the sequel.  
  
Autumn Malfoy: Oh thankies! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Did you like the chapter? What will happen next? What will happen at the party? Will Draco and Hermione be each other's dates? Or will they ignore each other? And for the love of God! Why didn't Draco kiss Hermione?!?! Read and Review and check back tomorrow!  
  
********************************************** 


	9. Chapter Nine

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
They decided the party would be on Halloween night. Since basically everyone invited was participating in the play, they decided it would be themed by the play, late sixteen hundreds style. Hermione and Draco did not tell each other who they were going to dress up as. It turned out that everyone would attend.  
  
Hermione and Draco were set to decorate while Daniel and Raven prepared the food. The party would be in the ballroom, which was upstairs with the library.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco considered costumes many times. He finally made the decision to be Alonzo. It wouldn't be hard to pick his costume. All he had to wear was a suit. It was basically like the phantom like 'Phantom of the Opera.' He seemed quite happy that Mrs. Alvarez made him stop shaving off his barely visible mustache. It completed his adult attire. He wore a pearl white mask that contrasted well with his suit.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione had more trouble with her outfit. She was going to dress as Demeter. Demeter would wear something. revealing. Hermione, with Raven's help, decided on a light blue dress. It had a low neckline with sleeves. The sleeves ended with flared, ruffled, white cloth. The ruffled, white cloth bordered the neckline also. The dress had many petticoats, so Hermione charmed them to be as light as a feather. The dress actually had a built in corset, which was a nightmare to Hermione. Her mask was also a light blue that fit her face perfectly.  
  
Hermione would have charmed her mask, but everyone who was invited was a muggle. So she attached it with strings. As to not be recognized, she spiral curled her hair, pulling half back, Roman style. From her neck hung a single sapphire. A deep, blue cloak hung from her shoulders. She also wore simple slippers. Raven was dressed as Lady Genevieve, who was Alonzo's mother. She wore a simple, corseted silver and white gown with petticoats. Though she did wear a lot of jewelry and her hair was up in a difficult twist.  
  
Daniel looked almost exactly like Draco, but Daniel's mask was black with red flames. Daniel would be Phillip, the duke and father of Alonzo. A reversible, black and red cloak hung from his shoulders.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco looked up at the sound of the doorbell. Quickly putting on his white cloves, he rushed down the flight of stares. He had using his gel sparingly so that strands of hair hung over his forehead and into his eyes. He was looking more and more like Daniel by the second.  
  
He flung open the door and there stood Jack Thomas (no relation to Dean Thomas) and Blaire Davi. (A/N: I had to use my last name. I've always loved the name Blaire!) Draco bowed and let them in.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it Jacque! Ah! I see you've brought your lady friend, Miss.?" he faded not knowing who Blaire was supposed to be.  
  
Jack smiled heartily. "This is Toni Anderson. She is an American," Jack said easily. Draco was familiar with the costumes. It was the only way he knew who everyone really was.  
  
Many more people came. There were at least seventy-five people. His heart sank as he looked around the ballroom. Where was Demeter? Or who was Demeter? Draco sighed and looked down.  
  
He saw that many people were gaping and pointing at the stairway. Draco turned and also gaped at he saw, rendered speechless.  
  
**********************************************  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: Well, you got your questions answered! Keep reviewing!  
  
Since I haven't received all the reviews yet, I'll reply to the reviews I haven't received yet in the next chapter. What will happen? Who or what is at the stairs? Why is Draco gaping? When has a Malfoy ever been speechless? Find out next time on * drum roll * Moonlit Sapphire!  
  
********************************************** 


	10. Chapter Ten

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, the characters and plot of the play, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
The most elegant creature was climbing the staircase. He knew that many people had gone downstairs without his noticing. He tried to figure out who this mystery woman (A/N: How cheesy is that?) was dressed as. His heart leapt when he saw the sapphire hanging from her slender neck. It was like the play was alive before the show. He knew this was real life for this woman's upper face was masked, much to his disadvantage. He could not recognize this woman. Draco (A/N: I will call him Alonzo 'til the party is over. The same goes for all the other charries!) walked over to the woman, bowed, and took her hand in his.  
  
"M'lady, may I have this dance?" His French accent was perfect.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione studied him. He looked familiar, but it couldn't be who she thought it was. One: The guy she thought he was couldn't speak with an accent and two: He barely had any gel in his hair.  
  
She nearly swooned when she put the back of her hand to her forehead. "M'lord, I am quite fatigued from tonight's activities," she spoke with her once used French accent. Hermione had picked up on the accent when she had spent her vacation in France.  
  
"Just one dance?" Alonzo pleaded. Demeter sighed and gave in.  
  
"Only one. I supposed I could dance once more," she said while getting extremely close to her masked Alonzo so that she could feel his quick, hot breath.  
  
They waltzed slowly. Alonzo had his left hand on her hip and he held Demeter's left hand so gently that it made Demeter smile inwardly. She placed her right on his shoulder, not acknowledging the two cats watching them from the shadows.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"May I ask your name, M'Lady?" he asked softly. He was so awed by her beauty that he was afraid to touch her and speak to her at normal volume.  
  
The woman laughed aristocratically. "You are a strange one," she paused for effect. "Why ask so many questions when women are not to speak?" she asked.  
  
Alonzo smiled. "I believe women should be able to speak their mind," he replied in the same, soft tone.  
  
The woman's eyes twinkled from within her mask. "You may call me Demeter," she answered.  
  
"Ah, a beautiful name. So you were named after the goddess of love? (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not up to date on my Greek gods!) Are you an immigrant?" he asked, obviously intrigued. His heart fluttered. He knew what was coming next. Alonzo watched her hesitate.  
  
"You could say that," she said carefully.  
  
Alonzo smiled. "May I have the honor of kissing the most beautiful woman I this room?"  
  
Demeter smirked. "May I have the honor of kissing the only gentleman in this room?" she asked in return.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her one the lips. Demeter returned the kiss. They withdrew slowly and simply stared into each other's eyes having forgotten the dance.  
  
Raven and Daniel's POV  
  
Raven smiled. "They have no idea who the other is," she whispered to her husband.  
  
"Our plan is working," he answered softly and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
They both stepped outside. Their only light source was the moon. Her sapphire truly was a Moonlit Sapphire.  
  
"I have shared a kiss with a stranger. Could you kindly tell me your name?" Demeter asked. She knew very well who he was.  
  
"Alonzo," he said softly.  
  
"I would like to dance again," she whispered.  
  
A fast song erupted from inside. "Do you know the tango?" he asked.  
  
This struck Hermione. They had not been taught the tango, but he obviously knew it. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry whoever you really are, but I don't know the tango," she said but kept her French accent.  
  
The man chuckled. "I'll teach you," he said, still with his accent.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco went behind her. "Now the most common movement for a woman makes is the dip. (A/N: I don't know what it's really called. I've never tangoed before. It just fits with the scene. Just don't yell at me for not knowing the name of the move.) This is when she is not dancing with her partner," he placed his hands on her hips. He could feel her tense. "All you do is swing your hip in a circle," he said and tried to help her move, but she was frozen. Draco chuckled. "Relax. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do," he said She immediately relaxed and allowed him to help her with the dip.  
  
It wasn't long before they were doing the basic tango. They stopped when they heard Raven call for everyone to gather around. They went in and stood.  
  
Daniel smiled. "I kindly ask you to remove your masks and reveal yourself," Daniel took off his mask, followed by Raven.  
  
Draco took off his mask as the same time as the woman. Draco blinked feverishly at the girl who stood before him. "Her-Hermione?!?!" he asked, frightened of the answer.  
  
The girl gaped at him. "Draco?!?!"  
  
It was. He had spent the whole night, fantasizing about Hermione Granger.  
  
********************************************** A/N: I finally got in the much-needed fluffiness! Yet again! A cliffhanger! *mwuahahahaha* I love cliffhangers! I like the cliffhangers in Tomb Raider!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: Well then I know you'll love the sequel. I've cooked up something special for y'all! At the end, I'll post something like a preview for the sequel! I know that you like this chapter! Kissy kissy!  
  
Athena Knox: Sorry Athena! I can't help it! Cliffhangers are in my blood!  
  
Meg: Sorry Meg! I'm usually REALLY busy, and I used a really small notebook to write this in, so I thought my chapters were normal length. Maybe this chapter is a bit longer. There's a lot of discussion going on!  
  
Dragon Bane3: I post ever day so hold your winged horses!  
  
Emi: Thanks! I love your reviews! *grins* Keep R/Ring!  
  
gamegirl3: Yay! I love my reviewers! *huggles* I hope you like this chapter!  
  
RebelRikki: I can't believe people actually like this.  
  
A/N: Oh by the way, this story is NOT a fairy tail ending. I won't tell you what kind of ending it will be! I wander if I'll ever have as many reviews as all the stories in my favorites have! I'm already working on the sequel! Eight more chapters to go! Please read and review! I love reviews! If I don't get reviews, then I'm sad, and when I'm sad, I don't update! So keep 'em coming!  
  
********************************************** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione ran to her room and jumped onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow. She had not only spent the entire evening with Draco, but she had also been snogging with him, he held her while he taught the most advanced dance of body language (A/N: Or so I've heard), and had shared the dance with him.  
  
She took off her gown and dropped it on her chair. She slowly put on her pjs and jumped as she heard the IM sound on her laptop. She walked over to the desk. There was a message from lost63.  
  
It said, 'Hey remember me?'  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Depends. Which one are you?'  
  
'Which one do you like better?"  
  
'How about you mix them together?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Alonzo is a good kisser. Draco turns me on.'  
  
'Oh really? When are you meeting again?'  
  
'NOW!'  
  
Hermione smiled as she heard hurried footsteps. She shut down the laptop and stood.  
  
Draco came in and smiled. "Can we see how Draco kisses?" he asked and got extremely close to her. Their lips were only a breath away.  
  
"That can be arranged," Hermione whispered.  
  
Their lips met in innocence, but it slowly deepened. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as Draco hugged her close to his body.  
  
Hermione withdrew and giggled as she jumped onto him, hanging from his shoulders like how a small child clings to its parent. Draco teetered backwards and landed on her bed. Hermione laughed before leaning back down and kissing him again.  
  
Draco laughed and tickled her. Hermione gasped for air. "No! Stop it! I'm too ticklish!" She wriggled as he tickled her.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was not long before they had settled. They now lay under the covers of Hermione's bed. ( A/N: All they did was kiss! Get your mind out of the gutters. The only reason why Draco is only wearing his boxers is because he forgot his pjs! * wink wink * ) Draco held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Hermione snuggled in to him. Her hands rested on his chest.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back. She smiled and kissed him. "Night," she whispered. Draco caressed her cheek with his index finger.  
  
"Good night Hermione," he said softly. Hermione fell asleep and soon after, Draco fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: That's the most fluffiness I've written so far! Will it be the last? Wait and see!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: Curiosity killed the cat! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but do you like this one? I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of feedback! *Swats at people with their minds in the gutters*  
  
bluesky: Ah! Thankies! People usually hate me for my terrible cliffhangers. Though I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Human: Ah yes thank you for the correction! How bout we just forget about that mistake. I'm horrible with my Greek goddesses. Let's just say Alonzo is, too. Don't worry. You didn't burst my bubble!  
  
Emily: I think I figured that one out in the last review. Thanks anyway!  
  
Natalie: Oh don't worry! I'm big on constructive criticism. I know there wasn't much detail, but if I had made those skips detailed, then the chapters would be WAY too long! Well, the reason why Raven and Daniel are trying to get those two together is because both Raven and Daniel had been in that play and had been in the same roles when they were seventeen. Who wouldn't want to try to pair them up?  
  
Parker: A lot will happen in the next few chapters. Yes they will return to Hogwarts before I end this story. A lot of the student fighting will happen in the sequel. I know you guys want this story to be longer than eighteen chapters but bear with me! I'm running out of ideas! I've got the sequel planned out, basically. I'm a romance fan fiction freak so maybe that's why I'm getting better at this. Though I decided to combine two chapters, as they were both really short, so there are only 17 chapters!  
  
Sofie1: I knew I should have checked up on my Greek Mythology! I'm sorry! I know I messed up on the goddess thing. But would you REALLY want Demeter to be called Aphrodite?  
  
Meg: Yep, though that was my second most important chapter. I won't tell you the most important chapter, as it is a few chapters away! Keep reviewing girl!  
  
Carmen Topete: OMG! Someone is a fan of my fan fiction! I know I'm evil! Hehehe! I love torturing others with cliffhangers!  
  
sweetstar3: Wait! Did I say the school was having the masquerade? Whoops! Actually, Raven and Daniel planned the masquerade to be at the mansion. The guests were only picked from those three classes because they don't know many people in the USA!  
  
Shelleekitten: Double favorites? Woohoo! I LOVE you guys! I was thinking about doing Moulin Rouge instead of making up my own play but I found out that a lot of other writers used that idea. I'm ORIGINAL!!!!!! (  
  
What will happen tomorrow? How did you like the fluffiness? Will we ever get to the play? Why does Alonzo think that Demeter was named after the goddess of love???? (*blames it on the muggles*) Here's a clue for the next chapter! DRACO HAS TO WEAR STINKY SHOES!  
  
********************************************** 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione awoke and snuggled up closer to Draco. She hummed softly and traced his abs. Draco immediately awoke at her took, and he looked rather alarmed until he noticed where he was at and who he was with. Draco relaxed and smiled as he brushed Hermione's hair out of her face.  
  
They both looked up at the sound of an IM. Hermione got up and leaned over the chair.  
  
"It's from shadow_queen220. It says 'Are you done yet?" Hermione read it over and looked at Draco in alarm.  
  
"Who are you?" she said as she typed her reply.  
  
Hermione paused when she read over the reply. "Lady Genevieve," she said softly.  
  
Draco quickly got out of bed and picked up his costume. "Draco, go get a shower and meet me in the kitchen," Hermione ordered as she rummaged through her closet. Hermione heard him leave and quickly ran to the bathroom. She came back out in ten minutes and put on a pair of tattered jeans (tattered at the bottom of the bellbottoms) and an extra large, navy shirt.  
  
Hermione quickly brushed out her hair, not bothering to dry it before running to the kitchen. Raven stood at the counter and smiled.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Raven asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You've been planning this all along!"  
  
Raven nodded as Draco skidded to a halt. He was wearing cameo green cargos and a white wife beater. Daniel came out in denim cargos and a white t- shirt. "Are you ready?" he asked. They all nodded and the four piled into the Corvette awaiting them outside.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco was confused. Hermione was going to introduce Draco to a new sport. Hermione went to the counter for something. "Size eight and a half, ten ball," she ordered. The man gave her a pair of shoes and a large ball.  
  
Hermione turned and smiled. "Just ask for your shoe size, and you need a twelve ball," she said. Draco nodded and did the same.  
  
Hermione sat down and took her shoes off, replacing them with the shoes the man had given her. Draco followed her actions, though he had to wander why they had to change their shoes. Hermione then went to a computer and typed four names in. Raven taught a rather confused Draco, but Draco understood when Daniel stepped in to help.  
  
Draco halted when he heard music. Hermione smiled. "Good Charlotte, my favorite muggle band," she whispered. "This is 'The Young & The Hopeless," she added. Draco listened carefully; much to his surprise he knew this song!  
  
He smirked and began to sing along. "Hard days made me. Hard nights shaped me. I don't know they somehow saved me, and I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing." He kept sing as he bowled.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stared at him. How did he know this song? Well, he's got a great voice. Maybe that's one of the reasons he's in the play. "I'm angry at my father," he sang.  
  
Hermione took her turn, receiving a strike. She smiled and began to sway to 'Lifestyles of the Rich & the Famous.'  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As Hermione was dancing, Draco noticed the blurred image of a man out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to get a better view, the image had vanished. Slightly confused, he returned to the game. He was definitely losing.  
  
**********************************************  
  
orliangel: That is possibly the longest review I've ever seen! *laughes* I also think Tom Felton is fine and I think Orlando Bloom is hot too. I think my boyfriend is getting jealous! I love rambling so ramble all you want! And once again, you're right about the goddess thing!  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: I wonder why everyone tells me to update soon when they know I'm going to update the very next day? Oh well! Thanks BIGHARRYFAN!  
  
Megs: well, I don't know much about Europe so I sent them to the USA. Thicker than peanut butter? OMG! That's my new phrase!  
  
Meg: THAT'S why Draco had to wear stinky shoes! *laughes* I had to add that. Though, they really didn't stink! I just like making things sound weird! I love this fic too!  
  
Megan: Have you ever noticed how many people have similar names? I didn't even intend on this but did you notice the Megs, Meg, and Megan thing? Gee! That's just weird! Okay back to your review! I've heard that a lot. My aunt tells me I'm better writing what they are doing than dialogue. I hope I pursue this too. So let's add this to all the professions my family and friends think I should do. Singer, Model, Writer, Artist, Actress. I think I'm basically an entertainer! Thanks for the complements! They really mean a lot to me!  
  
Mandy: *gasps* You don't like the Draco/Hermione and Draco/Ginny fics? I LOVE THEM! I'm currently writing and D/G fic at the same time! Yes! For the last time I know it's Aphrodite! Read through all my answers to reviews if you think I messed up! Sorry bout that, nobody bothers to read the answers to the reviews.  
  
Axisangel: Thanks! (Is this a one-word game?)  
  
Kayla: Thanks but you're wrong too! I found out that the goddess of love is Aphrodite.not Athena...or Demeter! I'm not the only one who needs to brush up on her Greek mythology!  
  
Freyliskat: Well, the reason why his username was lost63 was because when I imagine him, I think of a lost little boy inside a foreign, man's body. It's really freaky now that I described that! And I used 63 because it's my favorite number! I promise in the sequel the chapters will be longer! I didn't know how long the chapters would be because I was writing in a teeny tiny diary and I couldn't tell if they were long enough!  
  
Tahiri Veila: How can I stop writing this? I've already gotten this story done on paper! I just have to transport it to the Internet! Though once I do the sequel, I'll be asking for a few suggestions! I love the sweetness!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: I've got the song 'Going Under' in my head! The fluff will always be fluffy. Though the fluff in my newest story that is still on paper, is harsher. Ginny's a bad girl now! And I'm drooling at Draco's newest image! You'll just have to wait for that one! Hehehe!  
  
Rose Diamond: Can we please give the Aphrodite/Demeter thing a rest? I'm tired of typing the same thing over and over in my answers to the reviews!  
  
What the hell was that image? How does Draco know about Good Charlotte (that will never be explained!)? Why must everyone tell me, over and over again, that I get my gods and goddesses messed up all the time? AND WHERE ARE MY SUNGLASSES? JENNA! GIVE ME BACK MY SUNGLASSES!  
  
********************************************** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was bound to the stake with hay surrounding her. Her tattered skirts blew in the fake wind coming from the many fans off stage. Forced tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared longingly at Draco whose suit was also tattered. "I love you, Alonzo," she called in a choked voice.  
  
Draco tried to break away from the many hands holding him back. "Demeter!" he yelled as a man stepped forward with a flaming torch. The curtains closed as a blood-curling scream erupted before fading away.  
  
The curtains reopened and Draco sat on the floor cradling Hermione in his lap. He was sobbing over her lifeless body. Hermione's body was covered in soot. Her sapphire was giving off giving off a blue light. (A/N: It was a hollowed out piece of blue glass with a Christmas light inside.)  
  
A young woman came out. "Oh Alonzo. You will join her someday," she said. Draco looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'll join her now," he whispered, pulling out a dagger from his boot and stabbed himself and fell beside Hermione. (A/N: He really didn't stab himself!!!) The curtains closed as applause broke out.  
  
Hermione smiled and stood with Draco. All of the cast came out and stood inline with Hermione and Draco in the center. The curtain opened and they all bowed.  
  
Weeks passed uneventfully except for the fact that Draco and Hermione were growing closer together. The two of them dreaded going back to Hogwarts. They would be returning in two weeks.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was sending out presents. Draco was writing a letter to his mother to wish her a merry Christmas. Draco picked up a wrapped parcel and ran upstairs. The Christmas tree was set in the ballroom.  
  
Draco noticed there were many presents under the tree. Some of the Hogwarts students must have sent presents. He frowned as he looked at the presents. 'Most of tem must be for everyone else but me.' He shook his head and jogged back to his room.  
  
(A/N:I would have stopped the chapter here though it would have been too short so I decided to put in the other really short chapter. So now there are only 17 chapters! Enjoy!)  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione sighed and put down her quill. She flexed her fingers to get rid of her writers' cramp. She was using Raven's owl and Daniel's owl along with Harry's owl, which had just dropped off a parcel for her.  
  
She finally finished and got up. She left her room and wandered through the hallway before reaching Draco's room. Hermione knocked and heard him tell her to come in.  
  
Hermione looked in and saw Draco lying on his bed. She smiled and climbed onto his bed.  
  
"Hey," she said softly as she snuggled up to him. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled into his neck.  
  
"Hey," he whispered back.  
  
Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "You're turning into Alonzo. You're no longer my dangerous dragon," she said into his neck.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
"Good," she answered.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco kissed her forehead and smiled when she leaned her head back for better access. Draco kissed her lips, then her neck, then her shoulders. Draco looked rather annoyed with the noodle strap of her pjs.  
  
"This is in my way," he muttered. Hermione pulled herself up so that they were at eye level.  
  
"Move it if you have to," she whispered.  
  
Draco smirked mischievously. "Gladly,' he replied.  
  
Draco gently removed the strap and kissed her shoulders. He started kissing down her collarbone when he stopped at the sound of her quickened breathing. "Tell me if I'm taking this too far," he whispered.  
  
Hermione answered back huskily. "Take me as far as you want!"  
  
Draco smirked as she quickly pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest as if she were memorizing every muscle.  
  
Draco fumbled with the blanket and pulled it over their heads. He knew that anyone could hear his accelerating heartbeat.  
  
Draco and Hermione were unaware of a third presence in the room. A pair of narrowed eyes watched from a shadowed corner before slowly fading away.  
  
**********************************************  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: *swoons* Holy crap I loved Pirates of the Caribbean! God Orlando's fine with that mustache and stubby little beard! I thought he looked good with blonde hair! Now I'm a brunette Orlando lover! *waves around Tom Felton and Orlando Bloom flags*  
  
Meg: Man! THAT'S what I forgot! I was going to add that in but I got sidetracked on something else! (I'm trying to draw my fave version of Draco!) Megan is a popular name. Don't be surprised if there's an author called Meghan!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: Yay! Someone who actually reads over all of the reviews! Yes..I can't even count how many times I've established the goddess thing!  
  
A/N: What? Only three reviews? Oh well, I'll probably get the rest of the reviews for last chapter later. Don't be surprised if your review from the last chapter ends up on the next chapter!  
  
Okay, once again, what was that thing in the shadows? I think I'm pushing your minds into the gutters with the Draco/Hermione scene near the end of this chapter. (I'm not very graphic! So don't ask for more detail!) What does everyone get for X-mas? What will Draco get from his father? I know! But you'll have to wait until tomorrow!  
  
********************************************** 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione awoke in Draco's arms. She smiled to herself and snuggled up to him. Her eyes widened suddenly. This wasn't just a Draco; this was a very naked Draco. She looked down at herself and stifled a gasp. She was as naked as the day she was born! Hermione relaxed as the memories from last night flooded back to her. (A/N: I told you I was putting your minds in the gutters in the last chapter!)  
  
Hermione looked up and met Draco's smiling eyes. Hermione smiled and spoke softly. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. Draco smiled back before kissing her forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he said and sat up slowly.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco watched as Hermione put some clothes on. She ended up in a pair of his black boxers and her white noodle strap top from the night before. Hermione then pulled her hair back into a messy bun before throwing Draco his green boxers and one of his white t-shirts.  
  
Draco sighed and slowly put his clothes on. Draco finally finishing before walking up to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Hermione immediately leaned back and reached up to run her hands through his hair. Draco kissed her shoulder before letting her go.  
  
Draco felt Hermione's hand slip into his hand. He laced his fingers between her fingers and left his room with her. They walked through the hallway and up the stairs before taking a left. They entered the ballroom to find Raven and Daniel seated at the base of the tree. Raven and Daniel had already gone through the presents from their family and friends.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione had received a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a book about Ancient Ruins from Harry, a sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasley, and a charmed, portable cd player from Daniel and Raven.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a confused expression when he handed her a piece of folded canvas. Hermione unfolded it and gasped.  
  
"You never told me you could draw like this!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco simply shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked," he replied.  
  
The drawing was a picture of Draco and Hermione at the masquerade. They were both facing each other, but their faces were turned slightly as if they were looking at you. The picture of Hermione had her left hand placed on Draco's shoulder. Though, something caught her eyes. A ring was glinting on her perfectly drawn finger. (A/N: The picture moves just like magical photographs.)  
  
Hermione went numb when she felt something slide onto her left ring finger. Hermione looked down and saw the same exact ring glinting on her finger.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "It's only a promise ring. I can wait 'til we get a bit older for the real thing," he whispered. Hermione squealed and flung herself on Draco.  
  
Draco laughed. "'Mione! I still have to unwrap my own presents," he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione smiled and climbed off of him.  
  
Draco received candy from Crabbe and Goyle, an invisibility cloak from his mother, under garments from Pansy (which he quickly threw into the fireplace), and some broom polish and quidditch books from Raven and Daniel.  
  
Draco took the brightly wrapped parcel that was obviously from Hermione. Draco unwrapped the box but blinked when something white poked out of one of the many holes in the box. He lifted the lid and there sat a female kitten. It was all white with a brown forepaw (the right paw), one brown ear (left ear), a large brown spot on her back, a brown tummy, and a brown spot all around her right eye.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione with a smile.  
  
"What are you going to name her Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dusty," he answered. (A/N: I was going to call her Mud, but that would relate to mudblood. I considered dirt, but that just didn't sound right if you called a cat, dirt.) Hermione sighed and looked around.  
  
"Wait, Draco. You have one more," Hermione said and passed him a box.  
  
Draco opened it and picked up the note inside. Nothing else was in the box. He read silently:  
  
Son, I am highly displeased. I know for a fact that you have fallen in 'love' and have slept with that mudblood. If you continue this disgraceful relationship then I will permanently delete that 'thing' from our radar. You do not deserve a gift. I have charmed this letter so that when you finish reading this, you will feel my whip against your back.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco immediately felt the sting of a whip on his back. He crumpled up the letter and hurled it into the raging fireplace. Breathing heavily, Draco pulled a surprised Hermione into his arms.  
  
The four sat in silence as Hermione and Draco held each other. Lucius would NOT have Hermione!  
  
**********************************************  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: I can't remember what I typed to make you say that but keep reviewing! You've been here since I first started typing up this story!  
  
tessa marie: Wow! People actually agree with me! People usually hate me. Hmm. I like people more on the Internet than the people in the real world! I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM! *dances around*  
  
larissa r: I LOVE GOOD CHAROLETTE TOO! My fave song is The Young and The Hopeless. I'm starting to get attached to 'Going Under' by another music artist. I can't remember how to spell the name! Lol.  
  
Athena Knox: Yes, I've been told that fifty times by now!  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: I'll email you! I'm a blonde.. *grumbles at misfortune* Why couldn't I look like my mom? My mom has brown hair and hazel eyes! But NO! I had to take after my dad! Blonde hair and blue eyes! If I try to explain what I look like, people call me a prep. *rolls eyes* I hate stereotypical people! I know you didn't want to know that, but I had to get it off my chest!  
  
Meg: Well, after this chapter, you should know whom it was staring at them from the shadows! It's kind of obvious, but I never really say who it is. I just give you hints. Just guess!  
  
Fire Fae2: Erm thanks. I guess it's 'good'. But I think some of my other reviewers would add to that compliment.right guys?  
  
A/N: Okay! That wraps up another chapter! My they go by so fast!  
  
What will happen once Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts? Will their fellow students catch them? Will their relationship end? (*scoffs*) Why are Draco and Hermione taking a shower together, IN THEIR CLOTHES? (done it before! It's fun! () What terrifying event will take place at the end of the next chapter? (*hint hint*) Next time on Moonlit Sapphire!  
  
********************************************** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The remaining two weeks passed, and Draco had been wary and alert since Christmas. Draco barely spoke, and Hermione often found Draco staring at his own promise band. When she had asked, Draco would insist that nothing was wrong.  
  
The many seventh years took their seats at their house tables.  
  
After Christmas, Hermione had decided to turn her natural blonde highlights a different color. She had made her hair a darker brown and had tried to make the highlights a permanent light brown, but she messed up and her highlights were temporarily burgundy. Hermione received positive feed back. It was quite obvious, because many guys were ogling at her. The seventh years were allowed to wear muggle clothes instead of their uniforms underneath their robes.  
  
"Welcome back seventh years!" Dumbledore boomed. "How was it in America?"  
  
Many cheers could be heard along with groans.  
  
Hermione smiled and played with the ring on her finger. She saw Harry glance at her ring, and he looked rather confused. Hermione frowned and put her hand under the table. She quickly took it off and stuffed the ring into her pocket.  
  
"Seventh years will begin their classes tomorrow. Now let us eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed and sat down.  
  
Hermione began eating and was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Hermione? What was that on your finger?" he asked.  
  
"A fingernail."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"A ring."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The squibs I was living with."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to talk about quidditch with Ron. Hermione looked up and caught Draco's gaze. She smiled and continued to eat.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It seemed like every five seconds Draco would look up to watch Hermione. Hermione looked rather annoyed with Potty. Hermione looked relieved when Potty turned to talk to Wheezy. Draco smiled when she looked at him with a smile.  
  
Draco returned to his mashed potatoes, trying to ignore Pansy's constant chattering.  
  
"So, my little dragon, did you like the Christmas present I sent you?" Pansy asked in an annoying voice.  
  
Draco glared at Pansy. "No," he growled.  
  
Pansy pouted and whimpered. "W-w-w-w-why?" she stammered in a pathetic voice.  
  
"I'm not interested in your knickers," Draco explained in an agitated tone.  
  
Pansy's eyes narrowed. "You used to be," she spat.  
  
"Key word: used," he responded quickly.  
  
"It's because of that mudblood! She's brainwashed you!" she argued back in a growling whisper.  
  
Draco snarled and backhanded her in the face. "Don't you EVER call her that!" he yelled.  
  
Draco quickly stood and left the Great Hall. "Filibusters Fireworks," he growled. The portrait swung open and Draco rushed to the bathroom to take a long, cold shower.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione watched the whole thing. She watched as Draco fled to their common room.  
  
"You know what guys? I don't feel so well. I'd better go lie down. See you," she immediately stood and walked over to the staff table. Hermione made up yet another excuse and nearly jogged to her common room.  
  
"Filibusters Fireworks," she said and climbed through the portrait hole once the portrait swung open. Hermione knocked on Draco's door. "Draco?" she called. Hearing no reply, she opened the door. He was not in his room. She listened and heard the faint sound of the shower. Hermione sighed and shrugged off her robes revealing her oldest pair of bellbottoms and an Old Navy T-shirt.  
  
Hermione stepped into the bathroom and silently pulled back the curtain so that she could stand behind him. Much to her delight, Draco was facing the showerhead and had his back to her. Hermione, who was still fully clothed, snaked her arms around his waist. Hermione smiled, noticing that Draco hadn't bothered taking off his clothes. He was still in his jeans and shirt.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco tensed slightly in alarm but immediately relaxed as he figured out who it was.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
Draco turned around and readjusted Hermione so that she had her arms over his shoulders. Draco shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why are you taking a shower in your clothes?" she asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I knew you'd come after me," he whispered and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Her lips parted and he took his chance, slipping his tongue into hr mouth. Hermione leaned into him and responded. Passion rose, and it felt like electricity was charging through Draco's body. Draco could only guess that Hermione could feel it, too.  
  
Hermione pulled away. "I'm freezing," she whispered. Hermione's eyes confirmed that she was lying.  
  
Draco smirked and turned off the water. He then stepped out and handed her a towel.  
  
"Go put your nightgown and go to bed," he said as she stepped out.  
  
Hermione started walking slowly, though she hastened after receiving a light swat to her hindquarters.  
  
Draco walked into his room and changed into her boxers. After laying down in bed, Dusty leapt onto his his bed and curled up beside him.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione walked into her room but halted when her door slammed behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. Hermione sighed and put on her nightgown, silently.  
  
Hermione smiled and thought to herself. 'Nothing could dampen my spirits.' Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and felt a large, pale hand cover her mouth. A could voice entered her mind. 'Think again.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
AN: There's my extra, long chapter! Two chapters put in one! I love torturing you guys! Three days of no updates and then a cliffhanger! Mwuhahahaha! Okay! It's reviewers time!  
  
Rose Diamond: Yayness! I love being on people's favorites lists! *pokes all the favorite stories* And it's okay about the Aphrodite thing!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: You're really smart! Who is it that at the end of this chapter? Who could it be? *gasps* Oh my! It can't be! No!  
  
Meg: Well here's the chapter that you wanted so badly. Sorry for the wait! And yes. Lucius is a meanie!  
  
ShAdOw06111: Okay. I will.  
  
sweetstar3: I love good charlotte too! What's your fave song?  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: I love making up ways of how Draco looks. He's yummy! (  
  
SilverAngel: I never knew exactly what year harry potter actually took place in so I really didn't know that it was 1997 in their seventh year. If Good Charlotte didn't exist back then, then we'll pretend it did. This is a fiction you know.  
  
gamegirl3: Be glad I haven't posted my other story. It's about Draco and Ginny. *shivers* I turned Ginny into a bad girl..  
  
Fulldark: OMG! I love the simpsons! Oh and I went through that Greek mythology phase too. Mine is the best? *snorts* Have you read Troubled Waters yet? I can't delete Lucius! That would ruin the plot. I might delete him later though! OMG! I've let too much slip! No more questions about Lucius!  
  
Gloom: I know you can't wait for the next chapter, but you'll have to!  
  
Akili: I'm a fanfic junkie too! (  
  
DanceChic0869: I update everyday unless I'm feeling rather lazy, or my computer is on the fritz.  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: How many times have I heard, 'Can't wait til you update!'?  
  
Who has taken Hermione hostage? What will Draco do? What's the deal with Draco's kitty cat? What will happen to Hermione? Could this be connected to Voldemort?  
  
This is next to last chapter so enjoy this while it lasts! I love how the sequel is going. I'm stopping at chapter six so that you can do suggestions! Toodilz til tomorrow!  
  
********************************************** 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco awoke and immediately ran to Hermione's room. For the past few weeks they had shared their dreams with each other. Draco opened the door and frowned. The room was empty.  
  
Draco noticed a note lying on Hermione's bed and read it aloud:  
  
Son, I have decided that this fling you had with the mudblood was all a lie. I am proud that you so easily tricked the mudblood into loving you. She will be used as a sacrifice for your initiation.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco reread over the note several times. Lucius made it all up to taunt Draco. One thing was for sure. Hermione would be killed.  
  
Dusty ran in and leapt onto his shoulder as he mounted his broom. Draco kicked off and soared through Hermione's open window.  
  
Draco's initiation was to be held in the forest that was part of the Malfoy property. He never once thought of the sacrifice ritual.  
  
It seemed like hours later to Draco when he landed at the outskirts of the forest. Dusty jumped down and ran off. Draco didn't seem to notice as he ran towards the hidden clearing.  
  
Many figures loomed into his vision. Draco halted at the sight of a ring of deatheaters. Draco pushed his way inside the tight circle and took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. Hermione was bound to a stake. Her nightgown was tattered and her body was bleeding from the cuts marking her exposed flesh.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione looked up slowly. Pain was etched into her once beautiful face. Her eyes lit up briefly, but the brilliance disappeared when Lucius stepped forward.  
  
"Draco, I'm very pleased that you decided to join us. It was a wise choice to choose this mudblood as the sacrifice!" Lucius drawled.  
  
Draco growled and tried to lunge at Lucius, but the deatheaters held him back. Hermione looked hurt and betrayed at Lucius' words.  
  
"Liar!" Draco barked.  
  
Draco just so happened to look down and realized that his clothes were just as tattered as Hermione's nightgown. It was probably from the forest.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled as he tried to pry the cold hands off of him.  
  
Draco halted. Why did this seem so familiar? Hermione in a tattered dress, bound to a stake. Draco being held back. Draco's eyes widened as realization struck him down.  
  
"Moonlit Sapphire," he whispered.  
  
He watched in horror as Lucius stepped up to Hermione and put the ritual necklace around her throat. Sure enough, the amulet was a sapphire.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped forward, snake like, red eyes glowing from beneath the hood.  
  
"My heir." he hissed.  
  
Draco looked alarmed. The man grabbed Draco's left bicep and Draco yelled out in pain. The figure, obvious Lord Voldemort, collapsed after giving his power to Draco. Draco's eyes turned completely black. Draco spun around at the words Avada Kadavra. Draco was momentarily blinded by an intense green light that was heading straight for a terrified Hermione.  
  
Draco turned on Lucius and yelled as loudly as possible, "AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
Lucius collapsed and the deatheaters disappeared leaving Draco with three lifeless bodies.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: *cries* No! Hermione's dead. Oh well. It goes with the plot! The next chapter is the last before the sequel. The last chapter will probably be the last. I'll wait two days, so the chapter won't be up tomorrow. I want to get the reviews answered for this chapter on the next chapter! *still sobs over Hermione* *grins happily for killing Lucius* I TOOK LUCIUS OFF THE RADAR! YAY! Did you notice my cliffhanger again?  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: Did you like this chapter? Probably not. I killed Hermione so you probably hate me. Never fear! Dusty is here! Whoops! Said too much again! Hehehehe!  
  
DanceChic0869: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!  
  
Akili: There's another cliffhanger for you! (  
  
Fulldark: My, my reviewers are so smart. How could they guess it was Lucius. It could have been Ron. I only mentioned him maybe once or twice so far in this story. Ya you're right. It was Lucius. I know it's not fear, Hun, but it makes the story more interesting!  
  
Marissa Ann: I agree about Lucius, and we are similar in interests of fanfiction. I love Draco and Hermione fluff. I also like Draco and Ginny fluff, and Harry and Ginny fluff. Whoops just gave something else away from the sequel. I'm so bad.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: Wow, my first advertiser/reviewer. Thanks but no thanks. I'm not exactly a fan of geocities sites. I'm a shipper for D/H. Thanks for the compliment/invitation!  
  
Jerica: I did! Ya like?  
  
Caitlyn: I'm really recommending 'Oh! The Temptation' and 'Troubled Waters'. Their fics are so much better than mine. I am by far, not the best, and my story is not the best. Keep searching! I'm not that good. I'm a romance novelist. I'm not that good. Usually, my stories never make it to public. Mainly because I usually never finish my stories but thanks for the support!  
  
LiBlackDragon: Now you know what happens but what happens next? Hm? Hehehehe! I know, but you don't!  
  
Mistress Ribbon: Gah, my first flamer. Okay, one. I've never been to London so how the hell would I know about British culture. Two, I've spent all of my years in the states. It's the land I know best. Three, I speak with an American accent, not a British accent. And four, THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION. DRACO WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE IF SHE WERE ALWAYS THAT KNOW-IT-ALL MUDBLOOD, AND HERMIONE WOULD NEVER FEEL ATTRACTED TO DRACO UNLESS HE SHOWED COMPASSION! Gr... Sorry. Got carried away. Sorry to all my other NICE reviewers who had to read that outburst.  
  
********************************************** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**********************************************  
  
I only own the plot, the people in the USA, and Dusty!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco immediately ran over to Hermione, his eyes returning to their normal color. He quickly untied her, and she collapsed into his arms. Draco stumbled backwards and sat down. He cradled Hermione in his lap, rocking back and forth softly. As he looked into her lifeless eyes, never before spilled tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
The amulet gave off a faint glow as Draco's tears washed over it. A sob escaped his throat as he looked down at her.  
  
Dusty slinked up to him and watched for a moment.  
  
'Draco.' A woman's voice echoed through his mind.  
  
Draco looked up and around before his gaze rested on the cat.  
  
'Draco. blessed be. don't cry,' the voice whispered soothingly in his mind.  
  
'Hold on.' He heard the voice again as the cat disappeared behind a tree.  
  
A young woman stepped out from behind the tree. Curly brown hair framed her elegant face. Vivid brown eyes were full of concern. She wore a sky blue dress, and she had a French accent. Was it just Draco or was the woman wearing a corset?  
  
The woman looked around.  
  
"Alonzo come here!"  
  
At that a bowlegged, orange cat ran up to her. The woman pulled smiled as she looked at the cat.  
  
"Hello Alonzo." she whispered as the cat took on the form of a man not much older than Draco.  
  
The man, obviously Alonzo, had blonde, slicked back hair, and a barely distinguishable mustache. The couple basically looked like older versions of Draco and Hermione.  
  
Draco simply blinked at them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
The woman looked to Alonzo in disbelief. "Are the kids really this dense nowadays?" she asked. Alonzo simply shrugged.  
  
"I'm Alonzo and this is Demeter," the man said monotonously.  
  
Draco looked utterly confused. "Shouldn't both of you be dead?" he asked.  
  
Demeter sighed. "One: You never heard the real end to the story. Two: We're immortal," she explained.  
  
Draco frowned. "But Alonzo's a muggle," he retorted.  
  
Alonzo frowned, "Again, you don't know the real story," he answered.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione with a sad frown. "She's dead," he whispered.  
  
Demeter frowned and sat down beside Draco. "I can bring her back to life, for a price," she whispered.  
  
Draco looked up. "I'll do anything," he replied.  
  
"She won't remember that all of this happened. She'll only remember you from before this relationship," Demeter whispered.  
  
Draco frowned at this. Hermione would hate him again. She wouldn't be in love with him anymore. He looked at his promise ring.  
  
"Okay." he answered before gently kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
Demeter took the sapphire hanging from Hermione's neck and put it on. Demeter took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's chest. She muttered something and everything became a blur. Draco would soon be at Hogwarts. Hermione would remember nothing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(Check back tomorrow for the special thing I have for you! It will be sort of like a trailer a bit about this story and some more of the sequel. I think you'll like it! It will be posted on this story. I will also put it up on the same day as the sequel. The title to the sequel is A New Beginning. Today is August 18 for me. The sequel will be out the 19! I hope liked this story. I can't wait to start up on the sequel. I already have the first five chapters. I will be taking suggestions from chapter six and to all the other chapters! Toodilz for now!  
  
-Kat Davi (angel-of-hogwarts)  
  
**********************************************  
  
xxthunderxx: Thank you!  
  
Underground Princess: Ah, don't be mad! It will all turn out in some good ways. The sequel will be out tomorrow. I just hope you like the sequel. I will tell you a small secret. Draco and Hermione aren't the only pair I'm working on at Hogwarts! If you know me well enough and you know my favorite pairings (which I have told you guys before), then you might be able to figure out the other pair!  
  
sweetstar3: Wandering! I know you're sad, but I think you like this chapter!  
  
Akili: Again! Again! I'm also angry with myself for killing her but at the end, she's resurrected! Yayness!  
  
DanceChic0869: *wipes away a tear* I know, I'm quite the heartbreaker. *hugs Draco in reassurance with a sly grin*  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: *stays away from the madness* My, my reviewers are getting mad over a story. Oh well. I scare the authors of their stories when I review. (*snickers*)  
  
Marissa Ann: Well then you'll LOVE the sequel. *wink wink* *hint hint*  
  
gamegirl3: Well she is dead, but she'll be brought back into the story in the sequel. Don't take me off your favorites!!!!!  
  
Michmich: I like it too. Maybe I like it because I wrote it! *grins*  
  
Mary Sue Hunter: Well, it kinda sounded like she was just criticizing me. Especially 'cause she said something like, 'I hate stories like this!' See my point?  
  
Mandy: Yes, I know about the goddess thing. No need to remind me!  
  
Fulldark: You're starting to sound like Draco.hm. the rest of this story is in the sequel, so get addicted to that! (  
  
Dracosfallinangel: I didn't take Hermione out of the picture! Why do you think I'm doing a sequel? How would I do a sequel about Draco and Hermione when Hermione's dead? I really don't want my little Drakiekins kissing a corpse! (I think I'm starting to sound like Pansy 0.o; )  
  
********************************************** 


	18. PREVIEW!

PREVIEW by Kat Davi (angel-of-hogwarts)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the special effects of this preview and the plot.  
  
A/N: Hope you like!  
  
*The Great Hall comes into view. Dumbledore stands before the Prefects and Heads*  
  
"There will be no quidditch this year as all of the seventh years will be in the United States of America."  
  
*music in background*  
  
*The scene fades and Hermione and Draco come into view with Draco crushing Hermione's hand*  
  
*Hermione's voice in the background*  
  
"What is it with you and blood?"  
  
*Draco's voice*  
  
"I called you a filthy, disgusting, ugly, know-it-all MUDBLOOD!"  
  
*The scene fades and is replaced by a sleeping Hermione with her head on Draco's shoulder* *He shrugs her away, looking regretful*  
  
*Draco's voice*  
  
"We're here."  
  
*The scene is replaced with a man and woman*  
  
"I'm Daniel and this is my lovely wife, Raven."  
  
*The scene shows Hermione at the staircase in her dress*  
  
*Raven's voice*  
  
"You're going to have to kiss her for the play!"  
  
*The scene changes to Draco and Hermione snogging*  
  
*The scene shows a cat and then a narration of Lucius's last letter*  
  
*The scene is now a green light aimed at Hermione*  
  
*Draco's voice*  
  
"I'll do anything!"  
  
*Woman's voice*  
  
"She'll only remember you from before this relationship."  
  
*Announcer (sounds like a little girl's voice)*  
  
"A forbidden love brought three deaths."  
  
*A scene of the initiation clearing*  
  
*Announcer's voice*  
  
"Resurrected, Hermione is confused."  
  
*Hermione thinking*  
  
'What are they not telling me?'  
  
*Announcer's voice*  
  
"Draco's hurting."  
  
*Woman's voice*  
  
"I know you love her, Draco."  
  
*Announcer's voice*  
  
"Hermione needs truth."  
  
*Draco pins her to the wall*  
  
*Hermione's voice in the background*  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
*Draco's voice after Hermione's*  
  
"I can't stay away from you."  
  
*Announcer's voice*  
  
"Will they find love again?"  
  
*Ron punches Draco*  
  
"Get out of here, Rich Boy! I don't want to see your damn face in here ever again!"  
  
*Announcer's voice*  
  
"Or will they be separated for eternity?"  
  
*Hermione sobs into Draco's chest*  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
*Screen goes black. A silver ring appears and rotates in one spot with the words 'Coming Soon' underneath it in silver and gold letters.* 


End file.
